


Falling in love, Literally.

by orphan_account



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Bets, Everyone is Supportive, M/M, Sister America and Sister Japan are totally going to make a fanfiction about these two dorks, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Portugal won't come down from the roof.(Inspired by Whiptail Lizards and Falling Lesbians by Babyru4)[THIS IS OLD, A REWRITE WILL COME SOON]
Relationships: England/Portugal (Scandinavia and the World)
Kudos: 2





	Falling in love, Literally.

"Portugal, come down!" France yelled at her older brother Portugal, who was on top of the roof and pacing around. "No! I will **not** come down! Unless Inglaterra is here." Portugal yelled back at her sister. Spain was trying to make sure Portugal doesn't fall while Italy and France tried to convince Portugal to come down.

France sighed, "I guess we really do have to call... _him_." Italy smirked at his sister, "Okay then, but remember our bet?" France rolled her eyes, "I do, but we'll just see if he feels the same way." Italy then called England on the phone.

~☆

Meanwhile in the English household, England was enjoying a good book in his bedroom. While his kids did God knows what, it was quiet and peaceful. Just like he liked it, then his phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?" "Ciao!" Italy responded, "Oh hello Italy old chap! What can I do for you?" "Oh, we need you right away, Portugal is on the roof and will not come down until you come over! Okay...now he's screaming for you."

England was now concerned, he placed down his book as he got up from his bed. "Say no more, I'm on my way." Then he hang up, he got out of his room in a rush that he nearly tripped on his dog. Then went to the living room where all his kids were debating if England was Gay or European.

"Of course! I know, he's Gay and European!" Sister Canada cheered, but then their Dad just happened to walked by. They fell silent, "I'm going outside, behave okay?" "Wait, where are you going?" America asked, "To the Latin House, someone needs me." England just walked out the door after that and shut it, he started to speed walk to the Latin House which wasn't far away.

The sisters and brothers looked at each other, confused. Then Sister America had a huge ass grin on her face, "We should see what happens!" She giggled, the others agreed. They were curious about this after all, and they were big PortEng shippers now because of Sister America and Sister Japan. 

And so, the six of them went to follow their Dad.

~♢

England got to the house and saw Portugal on the roof, Portugal noticed him and smiled. "England! Just the guy I wanted to see!!"

"Get down! What on Earth do you think your doing!?" England called, angry and concerned. "Well, I have something to tell you! Like, I don't know. My feelings for you!? It's about time you fucking acknowledged them!"

"Wait what!?" France exclaimed.

"Haha! Now give me my 20 Euros." Italy extended his hand out, France just groaned and handed him 20 Euros.

"I- you had feelings for me?" England called out, his face red.

"For a very long time now, amar! Ever since we've met. Heck, even France and Italy made a bet on it!" Portugal pointed to his two siblings, "It's true..." Italy said as he placed his cash in his wallet. "And why do you think I came out to you yesterday as gay then, hmm!?"

England's kids was then watching from afar, Sister America holding back her screams of fangirling as she texted Sister Japan about what was going on. 

"But- Portugal I...I..." England struggled to find the correct words.

"You...don't have feelings for me?" Portugal asked. His heart broken and he was tearing up a little, "B-but that's okay! We can still be friends right?"

Sister America's eyes widened in shock, "No! No! No! No! My shiiiiiiiiiiiiip.." she whined quietly, Sister Canada and Sister Australia patted her back.

"Actually...I have something to tell you.." England fiddled with his fingers, Sister's America's lit up again, "Please tell me he's going to confess, please tell me he's going to confess, please tell me he's going to confess!!" She repeated over and over again.

"What is i-" Portugal started before he started screaming as he slipped and fell off the roof. "PORTUGAL!" Everyone yelled, including the six. before Spain could rush in and catch Portugal. England beat him to it and caught him in his arms, Portugal had his eyes shut, "Hey...are you okay?" Portugal opened his eyes to see England staring at him with a concerned look. Still, he stared into his friend's icy blue eyes as he turned into a tomato.

"I-I'm okay..." Portugal mumbled, "Look, what I was about to say was...I like you too." England blushed and smiled. Portugal zoned out a bit and smiled, but he said nothing. "Portugal? Speak to me- mmmpphhhh!" England was shortly interrupted by Portugal kissing him passionately on the lips, England's monocle fell off and he was tense, but after a while he melted into the kiss.

Sister America couldn't help it anymore and let out a fangirl scream, Canada and Sister Canada smiled and said a small, 'Aww..' America was disgusted at the sight but had to accept it since this what makes his Dad happy so..he accepted it, almost. Both the Aussies just did what Canadian siblings did.

France and Spain weren't really too happy to see that England was going to be a part of their family now but they support the two, just because of Portugal. Italy just smirked. Romania was nowhere to be seen, probably sleeping since the sun is still out. But he wouldn't really care much about their relationship. 

Portugal and England parted their lips and stared at each other's eyes, and chuckled. As their laughter died down, England asked a question, "So uh..does this mean that were a couple now?" Portugal chuckled, "Uhm, yes!" 

"Oh, get a room you two!" Spain teased, the two nations just stood up and held hands, all flustered. Then England's kids decided to show themselves, "Oh. M. Gee!! I am totally going to make a fanfiction out of this!" Sister America practically yelled at this point. England noticed them, "What are you six doing here?" He asked them.

"Well...we uh.." Canada started, America interrupted his brother. "It was my sister's idea!" He pointed at said sister. "Well! It's true.." Sister America fiddled with her fingers, England sighed. "I'll let it slide for now, okay?" Sister America's face lit up, "Thanks Dad!"

France, Spain, and America just decided to accept them, to make their big brother, Portugal and for America, England, happy. Italy payed no attention and thought of what to spend with the money he got, the Canadian twins just cooed over how cute the two were as a couple, Sister America was too busy telling Sister Japan about everything on the phone, and the Aussies just shrugged and smiled at their father and his probably new boyfriend here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! There will be more like this soon ;3 I hope you all like it, it's my first oneshot, please don't judge me if it seems weird. I wrote this all in one day XD


End file.
